


Just a Little Chat

by DualWieldingCousland (DualWieldingMama)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualWieldingMama/pseuds/DualWieldingCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Cullen Appreciation/Positivity Week over on Tumblr. </p>
<p>Occurs prior to events of Dragon Age Origins.  Cullen was on duty in the library.  Lorcan Amell needed a book.  Neither is very sure of themselves when it comes to speaking with the other, because … well, mages and templars aren’t supposed to just … chat, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Chat

It was near time for his shift in the library to be over, and Cullen couldn’t wait for once. He’d gotten a package from home and he was honestly dying with curiosity to see what was inside. It wasn’t often his family went out of their way to send something so large, but he could only guess that it was because he’d so recently taken vows. Or, perhaps it was for his name-day, which was coming up. He could see it out of the corner of his eye, sitting on the table beside him. The Knight-Commander had delivered it personally, with the instruction that he must wait until his shift had ended to open it. That blasted package had been taunting him for the better part of five hours.

“Good evening, Ser Cullen.” A mage, a woman not much younger than he approached, looked over a shelf of books near him. “Awfully late for you to have library duty, isn’t it? Did you find a way to upset the Knight- Commander?” She glanced over at him, smiling warmly; her eyes held a hint of mirth as she teased the rather straight-laced templar.

Cullen heard his name and jerked out of his daydream, having been trying to guess what might be in the package. He felt his ears grow warm as he realized who had spoken to him. “I … ah, well … you see ….” He floundered, trying to come up with any sort of intelligent response, knowing he was failing miserably.

They’d practically grown up together, he a templar trainee, her a young apprentice. Lorcan Amell had arrived six months after he started training; she was twelve going on forty; he had just turned fourteen. For years, they would pass in the halls, offering encouraging smiles when none were watching. When he started taking more responsibilities, she was always in the group he was assigned, never gave the templars trouble. She was skilled; he noticed that early. He often heard her instructors gushing about how well she picked up this theory or that spell. He took a breath, smiling without meaning to as he finally replied.” No m’lady. Ser Aeric took ill this morning and I was asked to cover his shift.”

“I see,” she replied, grabbing a book from the shelf without actually looking at it. “I do hope Ser Aeric will take one of your shifts elsewhere as payment? Perhaps kitchen duty, or cleaning the latrines?” She turned to face him, clutching the still unknown tome to her chest. She knew the back of her neck was turning pink; she could feel the skin grow warm under his gaze. “I … I must admit I am glad to see you.”

Cullen didn’t quite know how to react. Mages rarely approached him for more than the briefest of conversations; usually it was to ask for permission to leave an area early, or his assistance reaching books off high shelves. But … she seemed … happy to see him, even said she was. “You … um, I … you are?” He glanced down at the book she was holding and raised a brow. “Thinking of branching off into yet another area of study? I wouldn’t have figured you to be interested in dead things.”

She blinked, confused, and glanced down at the book in her hands. “The History of the Mortalitasi; a Historical Examination of Necromancy,” she read, eyes widening. How had she ended up in that section? Why was this even a section in this Circle? They didn’t practice this here, did they? Lorcan dropped the book as if it were a … well, a dead thing, rubbing her hands over her robe. “I … I’m not,” she insisted, dropping down to hide her embarrassment, and collect the book. She quickly shoved it back into its spot and scanned the spines for the book she actually wanted. “I was looking for the biography of Magus Gorvish. Wynne offered extra credit for … well, for a book report, basically.”

Cullen smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. He tried to remind himself that he’d watch the young woman grow up. He tried to convince himself that she would never be interested in even being friends with any templar, let alone him. He tried, but he didn’t listen to himself. “That’s a … relief. I don’t know about you, but I would hate to see you have to practice on the dead.”

She shuddered, making a face that he would have considered downright ugly if it had been anyone else. But, somehow, she made it look almost cute. “I’d … rather not mess with the dead,” she responded. She glanced up, saw the warm smile on his face and flushed, looking anywhere but at him. That’s when she noticed the package. “Oh, you got a present? Can I … can I see?”

He glanced over his shoulder, eyes falling on the package that he’d actually forgotten. How could he have forgotten the thing that had been taunting him for hours? Cullen pursed his lips, rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. Knight-Commander Greagoir had instructed him to open it when his shift was over. He looked over at the nearest candle, noting with relief that it had burned down past the marker for the hour. His shift was over. “I … I was … um, just getting ready to open it, actually.”

She grinned, leaning past him to set her book on a nearby table. “Do … you mind if I watch?” She didn’t notice the hitch of breath as she brushed against him; she was too busy hoping he couldn’t hear her heart skip a beat, especially after he agreed. “Is it for your name-day?”

“I … I’m not certain,” he replied truthfully. “My name-day isn’t for another few weeks.” He lifted the lid and stared. Inside, he saw a pair of knit scarves, a leather-bound pack of parchment, several quills, an inkwell, and a letter. He hung his head and chuckled. “Of course she would send ….” He held up the two scarves, examining them critically. Both were made from thick, red yarn, trimmed with gold. One was a hair shorter than the other, a slight bit narrower. 

“Those are pretty!” Lorcan reached out, fingered the smaller scarf with glee. “Who made them? Are you going to keep them? I mean, I know templars aren’t supposed to have … things, but … I think you should keep them. I bet they’d look good on you. Not at the same time, of course. That’d be silly, wearing two scarves at the same time.” She ignored the fact that she was rambling. She didn’t know why she was nervous … always nervous around him. His warm smile sent butterflies to her gut as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He flushed, glanced away momentarily, though he wasn’t fast enough to hide the pleased smile at her words. “I … um, I thank you, m’lady,” He glanced at the scarves and made a quick decision. Taking the smaller of the two, he held it out to her. “I … um, here, Miss Amell, I think … I mean … I know … my sister would be thrilled if you accepted this.”

She stared at him, glanced at the scarf and then back to him. “Are … are you sure?” When he nodded, her face broke into a wide grin. She took the scarf, tentatively draping it over her shoulders. “I … don’t know what to say, other than thank you, Ser Cullen.” Her pulse quickened slightly as she saw him start to reach out, then think better of the action and pull his hand back.

“You’re welcome, Miss Amell.” Her smile made his ears go pink again. Seeing the scarf … one matching his own … over her shoulders gave him a slight thrill. He glanced at the candles and sighed. It was well past time for him to move on, and she should be heading back to her room. “I … um, I think it might be time ….”

“Lor! Come on. You’ll be late for Uldred’s tutoring session!”

“Balls.” Lorcan pursed her lips as she cursed under her breath. “I’ll be right there, Jowan,” she called over her shoulder before looking back at Cullen. “I … um, I need to go. Don’t want to keep Uldred waiting. His over-inflated sense of importance would be quite offended if I did.” She reached over to grab her book, resting a hand on his arm for balance. Before she took off after her friends, she leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek. “Thank you again. I’ll treasure it.”

He watched her run off, shaking his head with a smile as she glanced back at him. What was he thinking, giving her that scarf? Mages weren’t supposed to have things any more than templars were, though she could probably explain it away easily enough. When she was out of sight, he packed the items back in the box and tucked it under his arm. He’d have to write his family before he forgot, thank them for the gifts; make use of the new quill and parchment. Maybe he’d tell Mia that he’d given one of the scarves to someone. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine her response to that information and sighed. No, he wouldn’t tell her; she’d blow it all out of proportion.

The next time Cullen saw her, he noticed the red and gold scarf being used as a sash, tying her robe closed and smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely play the mage origin in DA:O, largely b/c I am not overly fond of playing mages (I prefer pointy things). However, I DO like the idea of Cullen and Amell's awkward flirting, so I decided to use Lorcan as a test. I may write more with them, I may not. Haven't decided. Bit at least they like each other, no?


End file.
